villainyandvirtuefandomcom-20200213-history
Felix Norwood
Felix Norwood is the younger brother of Lorraine Norwood. He is created and portrayed by Arla. Biography Felix Norwood grew up as the black sheep of the Norwood family. He didn’t rebel in any way that would seem normal to a teenager; he didn’t dye his hair a screaming colour, stay up late, or even shout at his parents. No, Felix rebelled in a way that made his parents twitch their nose in disgust; he wanted to be a hero. To his parents great horror, Felix does at times seem kind. Not that the Norwoods were normal in the first place; his parents being assassins and his older sister a contract killer was really only the tip of the iceberg. Being trained from a young age to pay no sympathy to the ones standing in his path, he felt that something inside him was different. Sure, he had ripped several hearts out of people’s chests with his bare claws, showing no signs of regret because the person “deserved it”. But Felix noticed something his family didn't with his curious mind: a person behind the target. As Snowflake fled to Heartania, Felix couldn’t help but admire her bravery for taking, what he believed, a stand against their parents' twisted sense of moral. After a promise from Snow to stop killing when she fled, he refused to kill anyone he felt didn’t deserve it. Enraged by their son's unjustified opinion, they placed him under house arrest without any kinds of sweets and sugar until he changed his mind. When the housekeeper arrived the next morning she found the front door wide open and Felix nowhere to be seen. Appearance Felix is your average teenage boy, standing at 5'2" with a cat-like, slim build. His round face, green eyes and bristly white hair makes him look nothing like his sister, having inherited none of the usual family traits except the pale skin. For some reason he always wears a turtleneck (black or navy blue) paired with a new pair of baggy jeans and trainers, as he finds it the most pratical clothing whenever he decides to go explore (which could be at any given moment). Personality Felix is a kind and cheerful individual with a strong sense of loyalty towards his family and his friends. He will melt your heart with his good intentions and playful nature, and at most times he seems quite naive. This doesn't mean that he is easily tricked however, as he also is quite sharp at times. Like his sister, he enjoys extreme sports; and in particular parkour. No fence is too high to be jumped, no wall too high to be climbed. And what are ceilings for, other than being his alternative path and upside-down playground? With that being said, he was 'trained' to be indifferent to other people, especially the ones he and Snowflake were trained to kill. It's like he shuts down his personality, becoming a blind killing machine focused on only one thing: his target. His specialisations fits his personality and cat-like behaviour quite well: the enhanced condition has always helped him to get where others can't, and the retractable claws have shredded a few curtains and ripped out a metre or two of intestines in their time. Abilities (as per application) Enhanced Condition Felix is at the peak of physical and mental condition in that verse can achieve without any super-/unnatural methods. This usually entails that they're faster, stronger, more intelligent and overall superior to felloew members of their species without being obviously supernatural. As a result of this ability, he's a very active young lad with a thirst for adventure, as well as a desperate sweet tooth. He constantly needs sugar to keep up this condition, and gets weaker (read: like a normal human) if he goes without candy for too long. Retractable Claws Pretty much what it says; can pierce/slash through anything except harder alloys and metal. Somehow this power is linked up to his enhanced condition, and can't function properly if it's weakened. Relationships Snowflake / Lorraine Norwood Felix adores his older sister, idolizing her despite her profession. They are very close, and he labelled her with the nickname "Flurry" when they were little kids. Category:Character